theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen
Esther — the Girl Who Became Queen is the 14th episode in the VeggieTales animated series and was released on September 14, 2000 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, September 14, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, January 9, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, February 5, 2001 by Lyrick Studios on VHS,March 27, 2001 by Lyrick Studios September 30, 2002 on DVD and VHS by Warner Home Video, August 5, 2003 on DVD and VHS by Warner Home Video, February 10, 2004 on DVD and VHS by Warner Home Video, and November 7, 2006 on DVD by Sony Wonder. Subtitled "A Lesson in Courage", it conveys the message that you do not need to be afraid to do what is right. The story is taken from the Book of Esther in the Old Testament, in which Esther becomes Queen and must tell Mr. Nezzer as King Xerxes that his prime minister Mr. Lunt as Haman is plotting to commit genocide against the Jews. VHS Contents 2000 Word Entertainment Release Opening # 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Teaser # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack/Larry-Boy.com! 2000 Promo # VeggieTales Library 2000 Promo 2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo # 3-2-1 Penguins! Teaser # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo 2001 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo # Lyle the Kindly Viking Teaser # Interview with Phil Vischer # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo 2001 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo # Lyle the Kindly Viking Trailer # Interviews with Phil Vischer and Tim Hodge # 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Teaser # A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo Opening ## 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo ## 2000-2003 Big Idea Logo ## Lyle the Kindly Viking Trailer ## Interviews with Phil Vischer and Tim Hodge ## 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper ## 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing ## The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Teaser ## A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry Promo ## VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo 2003 Classics Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # A Snoodle's Tale Teaser # 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # An Easter Carol Sneak Peak 2004 Classics Reprint Opening * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer * 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper * Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing * Sumo of the Opera Teaser * A Snoodle's Tale Teaser DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Studio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * How to draw (Esther and Haman) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * Interactive storybook (Rack, Shack & Benny) * Sing-along (Lost Puppies and The Battle Is Not Ours) * Palace Maze * The Persia Factbook! * Family Fun Activities (Courage Box) * DVD-ROM Features Previews Original 2003 Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * An Easter Carol * VeggieTales Classics ** Rack, Shack and Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** King George and the Ducky ** Madame Blueberry * The Ballad of Little Joe * A Snoodle's Tale * 3-2-1 Penguins! ** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn ** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka ** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining ** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt ** The Doom Funnel Rescue! ** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! ** Heroes Of The Bible ** Jonah Sing-along Songs and More! * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures ** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows ** Leggo My Ego! ** The Yodelnapper! ** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly Original 2004 Release *** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *** The Ballad of Little Joe *** A Snoodle's Tale *** Sumo Of The Opera *** An Easter Carol VeggieTales Classics **** Rack, Shack and Benny **** Josh and the Big Wall! **** The Toy That Saved Christmas **** King George and the Ducky **** Madame Blueberry A Very Blue Berry, A Rumor Weed, A Selfish King, A Courageously Queen, and a Kindly Viking! Episodes # Madame Blueberry # The End of Silliness? # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed # King George and the Ducky # Esther The Girl Who Became Queen # Lyle The Kindly Viking VHS Contents # Hit Entertainment Logo # Big Idea Logo # Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Amazing Carnival of Complaining Trailer # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer # Stay Tuned After The Video For The Behind The Scenes Look At Big Idea's New Movie Jonah # BIg Idea Why We Do What We Do Logo # Dark Blue FBI Warning # Dark Blue Interpol Warnings # VeggieTales Theme Song # Madame Blueberry # The End of Silliness? # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed # King George and the Ducky # Esther The Girl Who Became Queen # Lyle The Kindly Viking # Credits # Big Idea Logo # Behind The Scenes of Jonah # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo # Songs ## VeggieTales Theme Song ## I'm So Blue ## Stuff-Mart Suite ## Salesmunz Rap ## Thankfulness Song ## Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart (The Blue Danube) ## His Cheeseburger ## The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps ## I Love My Duck ## I Must Have It ## There Once Was a Man ## The Selfish Song ## Endangered Love ## The Battle Prelude ## Haman's Song ## The Battle Is Not Ours ## Lost Puppies ## What Have We Learned Fun Facts * Despite being in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, both the original and the W's versions of The Rumor Weed Songweren't included on this CD. Though it is possible due to the fact there wasn't enough room in the paper sleeve to contain the lyrics. * The CD title was later used for a triple feature release. * This won a GMA Dove Award for the 2001 Children Music's Album of the Year. Episodes # Madame Blueberry # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed # King George and the Ducky # Esther The Girl Who Became Queen # Lyle The Kindly Viking VHS Contents # HiT Entertainment Logo Compilation # Big Idea Logo # Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Amazing Carnival of Complaining Trailer # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer # VeggieTunes 3 Trailer # Stay Tuned After The Video For The Behind The Scenes Look At Big Idea's New Movie Jonah # BIg Idea Why We Do What We Do Logo # Dark Blue FBI Warning # Dark Blue Interpol Warnings # VeggieTales Theme Song # Madame Blueberry # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed # King George and the Ducky # Esther The Girl Who Became Queen # Lyle The Kindly Viking # Credits # Big Idea Logo # Behind The Scenes of Jonah # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo Songs Gallery 51W1Y901ACL SL500 AA300 .jpg|Thursday, September 14, 2000 51W1Y901ACL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Tuesday, January 9, 2001 Veggietales_dvd_esther.jpg|Tuesday, August 5, 2003 Esther1.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther2.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther8.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther7.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther9.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther12.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther10.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther3.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther5.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther4.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther6.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Esther11.gif|Thursday, September 14, 2000 Category:Episodes Category:2000